Young Love
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorpius decided to declare his love to his precious Rose. Will he get her?


Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own HP. Another one-shot of mine. In which Rose doesn't believe Scorpius loves herafter he declared his love to her. Scorpius's trying really hard to make it known to her. He's trying to be what she wants him to be. Also, my english's self-learned, I'm very sorry to not be able to use your idioms correctly. If I have faulty grammar, forgive me too. Please leave a review too!

Chapter 1: AH Young Love!

Scorpius' PoV:

Scorpius always loved Rose Weasley. The auburn locks of her hair, the smile plastered on her face. Her attitude with her friends, her putting others before herself, all were traits he cherished about her. He dreamed of her, day and night. In his reveries, he was able to clasp her hand with warmth, and gaze upon her with adoration. Alas, this would never become true. He noticed her tears, and his heart bled for her. He managed to insult her nonetheless:

"Weasley, you cried in your mama's shirt or what? Why are your eyes almost crimson?"

"Bugger off, Malfoy! I hate you!"

He loathed himself for deliberately making her say those spiting words. He was ensnared by her, yet he wasn't able to tell her so himself. He was beside himself for not being able to openly admit it. He didn't know how to change though.

When he had a talk about it with his father, Draco Malfoy literally fell from his chair. In time though, he reluctantly tolerated it. He had learned even to respect the Weasleys, former rivals. After all, Harry and Ron saved his life. The convincing him was Astoria's doings, actually. She chided him whenever he wouldn't listen and would sermon him whenever he was talking about dirty blood. The animosity between the Malfoys and the Weasleys should be thawed away with time. And this was the perfect chance, she was always s. And Draco sighed and had to come to an agreement with her or else she'd nag him about it.

Now back to Scorpius, in the Hogwarts Castle. After his disastrous meeting with Rose, he went to the Slytherin common room, feeling really down. His friends skirted around him with concern. One of them said:

"You know Scorp, you should just give up on her, you father'd never welcome her plus her dad..."

"I won't, Crabbe. She's the one I want to spend my life with, no one else. None of the Slytherin girls could ever compare." He said between sobs.

"Right then, would you stop vexing her in the halls and then mop around in the common room, when she's not in your presence. After all, she can't quite see your tears and she won't feel an ounce of sympathy for you and won't accept you.", contributed Davis to the conversation.

"Geez, all of you are so encouraging, thanks a ton!" Malfoy said with dripping irony.

After everything toned down, they drifted to their own dreamlands. The next day, Malfoy was thinking quite hard about what to do with his crush. Well, he could write her a love letter; that was the best thing he came up with. So he went to his desk and drafted it up in his head first. He thought of:

"_Dear Rose, I'm sorry for all these harsh remarks on your physical appearance, on your family, and on your bloodline. But my heart was set on you long ago and I'm dead gone on you . I hope you can forgive and forget, and maybe we can become friends first and get to know each other. Please meet me at the astronomy tower at 8 pm tonight and hear me out on what I have to say!_

_Yours truly; _

_Scorpius Malfoy." _

Happy with the letter, he attached it to his owl's leg and sent it away. If worst came to worst, he'd face a rejection. He thought of how he himself turned away with disgust a girl who loved him. He behaved rather nastily towards her. He scolded himself for that. He waited with apprehension in his eyes, because he was hoping against hope that he'd have a positive answer from her.

Rose's PoV: (A note, when it's italicised, it's because it's her own thoughts, not saying this out loud.)

_Well, that bastard! Sending me a love letter, _thought Rose_._ _I'm pretty sure it's a mock one too, intended to embarrass me further more._ _I'll show him what I'm capable of, then._

Narrative pov:

Evening came, she dressed herself in her very best witch robes and just in case she needed it, she tucked her wand under her sleeve. Sure enough, Malfoy was standing there, a smug look on his face.

"I see you got my message, Rose."

She was indignant, he could see. It's not going too well. Well, not as well as he wished. Rose snapped:

"Malfoy, what was the meaning of your letter? I hate you and you know I'd never believe you."

"Rose, I've been in love with all those years ago and I still am, that's the truth!" Malfoy was tearing up, she saw.

"I doubt it, Malfoy. I really don't trust you. You're my enemy and always will be."

"What's it gonna take for your to have confidence in me? To let go of your misconceptions of me and my family then?"

"Misconceptions? I think not. You people are malevolent, malicious, cunning, thirst for money and power..." She started to enumerate some not so complimentary things about his family and his House.

She didn't foresee his next move. Rather letting her finish, he closed the distance between and cupped up her mouth. He crushed his lips so desperately against hers. The kiss lasted for longer than either of them thought. It had to come to an end, however. Rose's cheeks were flushed scarlet, but with anger.

"Rose, please believe my words, I have loved you nearly all my life from the first moment we met... "

"No I'm not going to put any faith in you. This is a mistake I can't afford to make. Besides, what will your parents and mine say about us frequenting each other or even being friends? Let's forget all about it." Her tone was now less acidic.

"In all actuality, my parents already approved of you, and they'll openly welcome you in our family. In fact, my mother wants our two families to reconcile." He said seriously.

"Really? I think this is a trap of some kind, Malfoy."

"No , it's not, I'm sincere and honest with you and if you really won't be convinced of that, then I'd invite you over for the Thanksgiving holiday!"

If he was willing to go that far, then maybe, just maybe, she'd just try him. She was caught off-balance by his sudden invitation.

"Alright, just for this once, albeit I have certain conditions for you: we must get to know each other first, and then I'll accept your invite."

"Of course, that's sorted out then?"

The next few days, they spent it together, having breakfast together, having lunch and dining together, exchanging notes and discussing lessons. They were inseparable. People stared at the pair. What had happened? In the bat of an eye, those two became almost a couple.

Malfoy was so proud of himself; he finally didn't have to conceal his feelings for her anymore. He could hold her hands in the hall, look at her with adoration, kiss her and hug her whenever he wanted. He felt such joy inside him. The love of his life, finally in his grasp.

She had him wrapped around her pinky, she could see. He didn't leave her side at all after that meeting. Malfoy was really telling the god honest truth. She felt relieved she didn't have to pretend to hate him anymore, because in reality, she didn't. Now the problem would be to announce the news to her parents and especially her dad. How she dreaded it!

She owled her mum first. It read:

"_Mum, I met this boy, actually you guys know him, and he's a wonderful person really. And I think I'm in love with him and he's clearly smitten with me. At first, I thought he was joking. But these days, he's treating me like a queen, like a jewel. And that person's Draco Malfoy's only son: Scorpius. I know Dad told me to stay away from him. I couldn't follow his orders, however. He invited me over to his house to have dinner with his family; would you please come too to morally support me?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Rose."_

She turned to Malfoy and asked him politely: "Scorpius, would you mind if I asked my mum to come to the dinner at your mansion?"

"Sure, why not, Rose; anything to please you, my Lady." He ruffled her hair when he said that. She loved it when he did that.

"I've wanted to say this to you, Scorpius: I love you and I always have too. I'm sorry I was crude and offensive to you. Clearly, you also reciprocate my feelings. So before our life ends, I wished to tell you."

Rose was his, for all eternity. How he longed for this to happen! How he yearned to hear these three words. They were so precious to him. He said simply:

"Thank you Rose. You don't how much this means to me. Means we can be together and I can cease worrying about you hating me." With that, he pecked her cheek, and then moved on to her lips because he just couldn't help himself. The kiss was sweet, and filled with ardor. They held on to each other for a little while too. "I love you." He murmured in her ears. Rose responded by tonguing him, begging entrance to his mouth. He did the same with eagerness.

Time flew. It was almost time for the dinner at the Malfoys'. Rose no longer looked at it grimly. Her mother cheered for them, unlike their father, who scowled. She didn't even need her mother to accompany her and so she owled her back for this.

At the Malfoy Manor:

They went to the Malfoys', wearing respectable wizard robes. When Astoria saw them arriving together at the gate, she was joy-filled. She decoded the alarm for them promptly. The gate rose to let them pass.

Mrs Malfoy greeted them affectionately, and pulled Rose, her future daughter-in-law, into a hug.

"Thank you, for accepting our son, Rose. Thank you for coming." Rose was quite abashed by this. She clearly didn't think they could be so loving and so nice. She returned her hug.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Malfoy. I look forward to having dinner with you." Draco stood in the back, not daring to talk to her, a little on edge.

"Why Drake Dear, why don't you come and welcome her too? Don't just stand there!"

"Alright, coming, Astoria!"

"Hello Rose, nice to meet you. You really are a nice and handsome girl, with manners. I'm pleased Scorpius chose you."

To Rose, he sounded just a wee bit conceited, and well, that was to be expected, she supposed. She took out her hand, nevertheless. He took it too. She was again, quite consternated by the heat of his palm. She didn't anticipate the fact that he was a hot blooded creature too. She responded, not losing her cool:

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, let's get on with dinner then, it wouldn't just to chat idly!" Astoria said suddenly.

The table was ornamented with gold and silver tablecloths as well as flowers of a rare beauty. The utensils, plates and tea sets were made of the finest materials. Was a quite a sight to behold really. Rose complimented her on the decorations.

Mr. Malfoy never criticized her manners or her family, not even once. He just meekly sat there, without conversing with her, either. He was actually quite afraid to talk to her; of being judged by her just as she was frightened of him.

Dinner was quite tasty. Mrs Malfoy was a great cook, maybe even trained. Rose appreciated her dishes and told her so. Mrs Malfoy was thrilled by this and invited her to another helping of them, which she did take.

Time passed and it was almost time for Rose to go. She reiterated to Mrs. Malfoy: "Thank you for this splendid evening. I had great fun." Before parting with Scorpius, she put her arms around his waist and embraced him, in front of his parents. Mr. Malfoy disapproved of public displays of affections, but Mrs. Malfoy was really rooting for them inside and feeling fairly mirthful. Scorpius was moulding in her embrace and whispered: "Thank you."

Meanwhile, at the Burrow:

Ron was seething and only saw red. "I hate the lot of them, the Malfoys, they took away our daughter!"

"Come on, Ronald, would you please calm down, our daughter's life is hers and hers only. She picked Malfoy, nothing we could do about it, really. He's not really that bad, judging from her letter."

"Scorpius may not be as bad as the rest of them; however it's the Malfoys' I got a bone to pick with!"

"Just drop it, Ron, it's time to forget the past, really. Besides, perhaps the Malfoys have changed."

"I'll listen to you, just this once. However, if they wrong our daughter, if Scorpius cheats on her, I'll..."

"Would you just stop it with these threats! It's not really worth it. In the letter, she's saying he's treating like a gem, so it's gotta mean he's really into her."

"Rosie's really young; don't take her words for it." Ronald tried to reason her.

"No, no, Ron, just leave them be. Don't be so distrusting, please. I think Astoria's a pretty nice person; I work with her at the Ministry. And Malfoy senior, well... he's just Malfoy..."

"Yeah, I know, poor Rosie. She's gotta get through him before dating Scorpius."

"He's relying on Astoria for everything, I'm sure he'll let her off easily. So, no problemo about that. Don't you worry."

"Ok, then, I'm persuaded. You're very convincing and I've nothing more to say. We gotta meet the Malfoys though."

"Yeah, let's instigate this by sending them a letter. Since they invited Rose, it's only fit that we do the same for them." So they did and the answer was quite positive.

Days passed and the Malfoys went to the Burrow. They met at the door. Greetings were polite, even chilly at times. Only Astoria and Hermione were title-tattling about nonsense. Malfoy and Weasley weren't talking at all, didn't even shake hands. Meanwhile, Scorpius and Rose couldn't take their eyes off each other and wouldn't stop holding hands. Their parents were getting along pretty well, so they relaxed against each other.

Dinner was enjoyable. Ron and Draco stayed formal. Not even establishing eye contact, at all. After dinner, Hermione planned a ball so Scorpius and Rose could dance. She went to the promontory she set up for the cause:

"Hum, I see everyone's enjoying themselves, well, it's time to rock it up a little by a ball, country styled! Let's do this in the living room!"

Taken aback by her mother's irregular initiative, she took Scorpius' hand and took him to the floor of their salon. "Let's dance, Scor!"

"Yes, Rose. I'd love too." Their bodies melted against each other's. They again, were caressing each other and muttering things in each other's ears. They nestled their heads on each other's shoulder too, which was quite cute, for a person who'd peek at them from outside the window.

Scorpius got his Rose and all was well. They lived of course, happily ever after. And the Slytherins and Gryffindors stopped scuffling with each other and skirmishing, altogether, which was a great thing for Hogwarts.


End file.
